


Pampered Bokoblin

by Princess_Sendransa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bokoblins with both "down there" Parts, M/M, everyone's probably out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sendransa/pseuds/Princess_Sendransa
Summary: Idk what the hell I'm doing then again do any of us? Probably a lot do-Anyways. This is a story about a Bokoblin who was raised and pampered by Ganon as a pet. Don't ask I'm weird. This is basically just the little guy after Ganon is ded again.This is my first story on here so don't mind how bad it is. This probably won't get updated often since I'm usually on wattpad.[Discontinued]
Relationships: Bokoblin/Ganon
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying ;w;

Things are of course better now that Ganon is gone but now there's a new problem. They found a red Bokoblin in the castle which usually wouldn't be a problem but this Bokoblin...it was wearing the type of clothes a hylian prince would. It was in one of the castle's kind of guest rooms. It was asleep on the bed with some kind of toy in it's mouth. The toy seemed to be chewed up.

Zelda and Link were in the doorway looking at the resting monster. Link went to grab his sword but Zelda put a hand on his chest to tell him not to. Link looked at her confused but put his arm back at his side. Zelda pulled Link out of the room to talk to him but before she could say anything he asked "why is it there? Why is it dressed like that? Why did you stop me from killing it?"

She tried to calm Link down "Link slow down. It's name is Vabi. It's...Ganon's pet." She explains "That doesn't explain why I shouldn't kill it" He argues "it's not going to hurt anyone" Zelda tries to continue before she's interrupted again "All Bokoblins DO is hurt people" "That's not true" "Yes it is! Give me one reason we shouldn't just kill it!"

"Vabi was company for me when Ganon was still around! I can't just let them die!" She's blurts out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a glitch happening with the notes-


	2. What do we do now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out what to do with Vabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sees I got two kudos*
> 
> Me also knowing how shit my story is: excuse me what the fuck
> 
> But seriously thanks- I know it's not that much of a big deal but still. I really thought nobody would like this.

Link sat on the Vabi's bed watching it and Zelda play. Zelda would occasionally have to stop Vabi from biting it's arm and replace it's arm with it's toy. That explains the toy at least. Also might explain the bandages on other Bokoblin's arms. The only reason Link was in the room was because he still didn't trust Vabi despite all of Zelda's reasoning. He wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Something that was interesting to Link was the fact that Vabi could speak. It's speech was a bit broken but it was still impressive. Zelda had told Vabi to leave Link alone and Vabi did so without question. Zelda knew that Link didn't even want Vabi to be alive at the moment so letting them interact was out of the question. Zelda seemed to be very happy with Vabi and vice versa. 

At some point Vabi looked at Zelda and asked "when Master come back?" It seemingly had no idea what happened to Ganon. Zelda managed to continue to smile and calmly told the young Bokoblin "we'll talk about that later. Okay?" She knew they wouldn't react well so she wanted to postpone the information as much as possible. They just nodded and went back to it's blissful ignorance while playing. 

Of course they wouldn't react well. It was raised by Ganon. All it's life it's been trapped in this castle only knowing Ganon. Well and Zelda. 

It has never even left this room before with the exception of wherever Zelda was kept but only every now and then. 

•×time skip×•

Vabi had taken a nap and Zelda and Link left the room again. They weren't sure what to do with Vabi. Zelda wanted to keep them but that could cause problems with other people's opinions on Vabi since most of them would likely be like Link. Link wanted to either kill Vabi or release Vabi into the wild but Vabi had never been outside before and it would be too dangerous for them. 

None of the options they had were perfect but they tried to find a compromise. They decided they would keep them but also slowly start exposing them to the outside so if they had to get rid of them they wouldn't be in as extreme danger as they would be without the experience outside. 

Hopefully they'd never have to use that experience though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically just making Vabi a innocent Bokoblin roll

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but for all I know nobody will like this so
> 
> Deal with it-


End file.
